Fusion commonly performed for adjacent bone structures and those not adjacent provides for long term replacement as a result of degenerative or deteriorated disorders in bone.
An inter-vertebral disc is a ligamentous cushion disposed between vertebrae and as a result of injury, disease or other disorders may deteriorate in part or in whole, thereby leading to mechanical instability and painful disc translocations and often necessitating bed rest or hospitalization. If left untreated possible subsequent involvement of adjacent nerves and muscular involvement may occur. In such cases, if treatment is delayed, permanent damage to the nerves may result in muscular atrophy and severe dysfunction.
Procedures for disc surgery may involve partial or total excision of the injured disc portion and replacement with biocompatible devices of bone or bone-like material.